


Glory and Pride

by jacka_lackin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Cuba, Cuddling, Fighting, Foreplay, Gangs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mobs, Practice fighting, Tattoos, The Mob, Training, start of sex, there is spanish used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacka_lackin/pseuds/jacka_lackin
Summary: Lance is recently appointed the head of his family's gang at 21 due to the loss of his father, and he spends most of his time partying in Cuba's clubs and having sex with anything that moves. Until one day he is set to train with the heir to another gang, from America. It's Keith, and he is supposed to spend the next two months training Lance everyday. Maybe they'll get closer?





	Glory and Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic I am ever publishing to the web, hope you'll enjoy it.

Lance opened his eyes, the sun peeking out from underneath his midnight blue drapes. His head pounded, and last night’s booze cruise swimming in and out of his memory explained why. He was laying on his stomach, and when he moved his right arm he felt someone next to him. Lance froze, slowly turned his head, and saw a long tangle of blond hair. Ah, it was a girl this time. He never knew what he would get up to when he was drunk, or who he would get with. Boy or girl, it didn’t matter, as long as they were hot.  
Lance didn’t want to wake his sleeping party-partner up, so he managed to get out of bed as stealthily as possible. He was completely naked and shivering as he searched for his boxers. He found them under the bed, and tried to figure out they could have possibly gotten under there. He slipped them on, almost tripping while doing so, and went over to where his robe was hanging. It was blue silk, with a big white L embroidered on the breast pocket. His papá always did the most, didn’t he?  
He tied the robe strings around him and yawned, stretching his long arms out and making the sleeves roll down. A bit of his shoulder tattoo was exposed. The end of an Ipomoea tricolor petal, or a Morning Glory flower. The bright azure hue of it shone almost brilliantly against his tan skin. Not many know how poisonous the seeds of Morning Glories could be, its secret deadliness hidden behind bright and colorful beauty, which is why it was the name sake of the family business. The McClains hid their heinous acts behind extravagant parties and gorgeous mansions. Each member a killer draped in gold.  
The sleeves rolled back down as he put his arms down and scratched his ass. Lance shuffled to the door and, ever so slightly opening it, he squeezed through the crack he had made out of the room and closed the door gently behind him. He sighed and turned around, coming face to face with one of his families’ servants.  
“Dios mío. ¿Qué quieres?” He asked. Jesus Christ, what do you want?  
“Mis disculpas, Maestro Lance, pero hay alguien en la puerta para usted.” The man answered. My apologies, Master Lance, but there is someone at the door for you.  
“Ah, bien. Gracias.” Oh, alright. Thank you. He felt bad for snapping at him, but had more pressing matters on his hands than apologizing to someone who he’d see later right now. He realized today was the day he was supposed to meet with his new hand-to-hand combat instructor.  
As he was walking away, he heard “Por cierto, sólo habla inglés.” By the way, he only speaks English.  
Lance groaned to himself. He hated not being able to speak in his native tongue, but at least he was fluent in English too. Why couldn’t they find someone else from Cuba to teach him?  
He made his way through the high-ceilinged white halls. The state of his house was pristine, everything in its place and everything sparkling clean. It amazed him that the staff could keep it this clean, what with all the people that constantly made their way around here. On the walls were golden-framed paintings of members of La Banda de Ipomoea tricolor, or The Morning Glory Gang. He knew the name was stupid, but what they lacked in words, they more than made up for in actions. The locals feared them, other gangs respected them, and the government couldn’t touch them. Just like the flower, be careful with messing with them.  
Lance emerged into the lobby, a grand room with a chandelier bigger than he was hanging above him. With him was a man, slightly shorter than him in a black tank top and cargo pants. The stranger’s hair was black, pulled into a tiny ponytail. His back was to him, so he could get a glimpse of a tattoo on his shoulder. It looked like some sort of big cat, but he couldn’t be sure by how far he was.  
“Hello!” Lance called to the man. When he turned around, Lance was suddenly very aware the only thing covering him was a thin robe and a pair of boxers.  
“Hello, my name is Keith.” Keith closed the distance between them and stuck his hand out. “I’m from the Red Lions.”  
He had on fingerless gloves, and when Lance grabbed his hand and felt leather a shiver was sent down his spine. He knew what he had to do.  
“The name’s Lance,” Lance shook Keith’s hand one too many times, “I’ve heard a lot of good things about you and your organization,” One of his eyebrows went up, “I’m so excited to get to work with you.” He put on his trademark charming smirk, exposing his golden canine on the right side of his mouth.  
Keith’s expression didn’t change, but he wasn’t trying to take his hand back. “Yes I know, I’ve also been told a lot about you and your family. When do you want to start training?”  
Lance wasn’t surprised this guy was all business, he looked like it. Besides his clothes, he wore a very serious expression. It didn’t hide the softness of his features, however, as he had big caring eyes. The irises seemed black, but when examined closely revealed they were actually a deep purple. He had a rounded face with a pointed chin, his shoulders were held back and his stance was confident. He was the hottest thing Lance had ever seen.  
Lance finally let his hand go, but didn’t stop smiling. “Whenever works for you, mi león.”  
“I’m ready to start now. Do you have your training clothes on underneath?” Keith asked.  
Now that got Lance to stop smiling. He felt his face begin to burn as he looked down at his attire. He noticed his chest was slightly exposed, and realized Keith knew he had on nearly nothing underneath. Well, two could play at this game.  
“You want me to fight in this?” He tugged on the opening of his robe and took a small step closer to Keith.  
Keith’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed, but still no expression change. “Whatever you feel most comfortable in, Lance.”  
God he loved hearing him say his name. He would find a way to seduce this prude. “Okay, well I’ll just go get in something comfortable then. Samuel will show you to the gym.” As Lance said that, the servant at his door walked in and stood ready in the doorway.  
“Whenever you’re ready, Master Keith,” He said.  
Keith looked at him and nodded, then turned to Lance.  
“I’ll meet you in there.” Then he walked out with Samuel.  
Lance loved a challenge, and was thinking of lines he could use when he got to his door and realized the blonde from last night could still be in there. He slowly opened the door to peak in, and saw the empty unmade bed. He let out a sigh of relief and sauntered in, whistling and tossing his robe onto the floor. He made way for the closet when the bathroom door opened.  
“Hey, I was wondering where you were,” The blonde said. She leaned against the door frame, wearing nothing but one of Lance’s button downs.  
“Oh, uh, hello. I was just attending to some business matters in the lobby. Someone has come to visit.” Lance was backed up against the closet doors. He had to think of some excuse to get her out of here.  
“Huh, well I hope they won’t take up too much of your time. I had fun last night.” She started towards him, and he knew he had to act fast.  
“Yeah me too, and it sure would be nice to spend more time together, but I actually have a lot of work to do with the visitor. We’re supposed to start training today-” He was cut off by the blonde pressing her lips to his, her arms wrapped around his neck. Lance nearly choked and stuck his hands up in shock.  
She pulled away, and Lance finally got a good look at her. She was definitely pretty, with full lips and bright blue eyes. Her face was freshly washed and covered in freckles, presumably brought out by the Cuban sun. Tourist.  
“You sure they can’t wait a few minutes? I want to get to know you a little better.”  
Uh, no you don’t. “I’m very sorry, but he has a strict schedule and I totally forgot about it last night and-”  
“Does this visitor even exist? What’re you training for, anyway?” She put her hands on her hips and gave him an accusatory glare.  
“Well first of all, he is real and like I said, I was just talking to him in the lobby. Second of all, that’s none of your business. I know you’re not from around here, so I’ll cut you some slack, but people don’t typically talk like that to me, especially in my own home.” Lance was getting annoyed at being interrogated, especially when that sexy trainer was waiting for him just a few rooms away.  
“Yeah, right. You’re just like everyone else from clubs. Just looking for an easy lay.” She practically tore his shirt off herself, revealing her totally, 100% naked body. It didn’t seem to be an issue for her, however, because she just walked to the bed and picked up her clothes.  
Lance bent down and grabbed his shirt, thanking God she didn’t tear off any buttons. Honestly, he couldn’t care less what some American tourist thought of him, or anyone else for that matter. She could compare him to el diablo himself for all he cared, as long as she was out of his hair.  
He ignored her continued ramblings and opened his closet, walking in and finding the outdoorsy section. She threw insults at him as he scanned his many options, fingers on his chin, fist resting on his hip. Finally, she told him he could go to hell and slammed his door, and he found the perfect pair of pants. He brought them out of the closet, slipped into a new pair of undies (boxer briefs this time- needed to keep his equipment in place), then pulled them on. It was a pair of black cargo pants, similar to Keith’s, but they were cut off at the knees. He slipped on socks and his black Adidas. He bought them just for this occasion. He loved to impress.  
Lance looked at himself in his floor to ceiling mirror, debating on whether to wear a shirt. On the one hand, he would obviously be showing off if he showed up shirtless. On the other, showing off what he had usually worked very well. Because, well, he had it going on. In the end, he decided shirtless. He needed every weapon in his arsenal to capture this lion.  
Lance walked out of his room and was again met with Samuel. He jumped back.  
“Oh, venga, estás haciendo que a propósito.” Oh, come on, you’re doing that on purpose.  
“Master Keith me quería para comprobar cuándo estaría listo.” Master Keith wanted me to check when you’d be ready.  
Okay what the fuck did that mean? Lance just stared at the man for a couple seconds, then snapped out of his confusion.  
“Vengo ahora, gracias, Samuel.” I’m coming now, thank you, Samuel.  
Samuel nodded and started walking to the gym, with Lance in tow. Lance was lost in thought the whole way there, torn between why Keith wanted him to be checked up on and how Keith would look when they finally met up again. He hoped he was using the punching bag, or was stretching to warm up.  
Before Lance knew it they reached the gym, and Samuel opened the door for him. He took a deep breath, thanked Samuel, and walked in. One of his wishes had come true.  
There was a slightly used punching bag in the corner of the room, and Keith was there, punching it like there was no tomorrow. He was hitting it so hard the chain holding it squeaked each time he swung. Beads of sweat slid from under his long bangs and dripped off his jaw. The lights hit the sheen on his arms just right, and suddenly the world was in slow motion. He turned and saw Lance, wiped his hand across his forehead, which made his bangs stick to the side of his head, and walked towards him. Angels sang in Lance’s head, playing little harpsichords and flying around him. He had to bite his lower lip.  
The slam of the shutting door jolted him back to reality, where Keith was standing right in front of him.  
“Ready?” He asked, somewhat breathlessly.  
“Yeah, but shouldn’t you take a break first?” Lance was concerned his trainer might not have thought his practicing through.  
“Break? I’m just getting started,” He said. He turned around and walked to the mat in the center of the room. He beckoned Lance over, then got into a fighting stance. Lance had no choice but to comply and joined Keith on the mat.  
“Well alright, mi león, but if you need me to go easy on you just tell me.” Keith scoffed at that, and it made Lance smirk.  
Lance stooped over, put his fists up, and said “Let’s do this.”  
Almost five seconds in he was knocked on his ass, as Keith had swept his legs out from under him.  
“First lesson. Steel yourself immediately. You need to be completely grounded before getting yourself into any serious fighting.” Keith put his hand out to help Lance up, but he refused.  
“I got it, I got it. Steel myself, stay grounded.” He got up, rubbed his ass, then got into the fighting position again, but this time he spread his legs further apart and balanced his weight evenly. He got a couple more seconds in and was knocked down again. Keith had swatted at his side when Lance was covering his face.  
“Second lesson. Never leave your torso exposed. It’s where you’re most vulnerable.” Keith went to help him up again, but still Lance refused. He stood up silently, getting ready to spar some more.  
All throughout the sessions Keith would win, but Lance lasted longer and longer each time. Despite the huge blow to his pride, and his body, he was actually learning. He thought his infatuation with this man would hinder his ability to fight, but Keith had a way to piss him off just enough so that he wouldn’t want to quit.  
They fought and fought for nearly an hour, and by the end of it both were so banged up and winded they practically collapsed onto the bench.  
“You did well. You remembered each tip I gave you, but we still have a long way to go. You weren’t able to even come close to knocking me down,” Keith said. His tone wasn’t malicious, but Lance took offense.  
“Yeah well, you didn’t catch me on my best day. I’m a little hungover,” Lance said, and he took a big gulp of water.  
“I figured. You came out wearing barely any clothes and have bags under your eyes. Plus, your reputation doesn’t do you any favors.”  
Lance nearly spit out his water. “What the hell? I don’t have bags under my eyes, and my reputation is just fine, thanks. Who are you to talk to me like that anyway?” He turned towards Keith, anger written all over his face. Keith, however, was perfectly stoic.  
“You do too have bags under your eyes, but I didn’t mean it in an insulting way. It was just an observation.” Keith looked at him with total ease, like he wasn’t being a complete dick.  
“There’s a saying, ‘Don’t comment on someone’s appearance unless they can fix it in under five minutes.’ You didn’t hear me mentioning that big zit you’re trying to hide the second I saw you, right?” Keith finally changed his expression, into shock, and quickly covered his forehead with his hands. Lance smiled a shit eating grin, having finally broke that exterior.  
“Also, do tell, what is my reputation, since it would lead you to believe I would be hungover today?” Lance shifted so his leg was on the bench and was completely facing Keith, then he crossed his arms.  
Keith didn’t look back at him, in fact he shifted somewhat away from him, and angrily stared at his shoes.  
“That you’re a party animal. Never able to take things seriously. Had a shaky start becoming the head of La Banda de Ipomoea tricolor.” At this, Lance’s mouth opened in shock. He had never been spoken to before in such blunt terms. Keith said nothing more, but got up and started to make his way back to the punching bag.  
Lance shot up and grabbed his arm.  
“Hey, where the fuck do you think you’re going? Not going to explain yourself?” Lance was nearly shaking from anger, but wasn’t going to show that. His new leadership was not to be questioned, not by anyone.  
“You told me to tell you about your reputation. I did. It’s just stuff I’ve heard. Now let go.” Keith tried to shake him off, but Lance wasn’t letting go.  
“From whom?”  
“I don’t know, around. Let go!”  
“Who did you hear that from?!”  
“My mom, alright, she knows all about the other gangs like ours, now fucking get off me.”  
Keith wrenched his arm away, and instead of going into the corner he started going for the door.  
“Wait, don’t go yet,” Lance said. Keith stopped, but didn’t turn back around.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come across like that. You were right, I have had a shaky start becoming my family’s new patriarch. It’s just a touchy subject, what with the circumstances of it and all. Please don’t leave yet.” Lance looked down at his feet, expecting to hear footsteps leading away despite his pleas, but instead saw Keith’s shoes appear close to his.  
“It’s okay. I’m sorry I brought up your eye bags. And the rumors about you. I don’t even know you. I just. I’m not that great with words,” Keith said, all while also staring at his feet. Lance was thinking of what to say when Keith shot his hand out towards him, and he instinctively covered his face. When he chanced a peak at the other man, his hand was out in a gesture of peace. He cautiously took it in his, and, when he wasn’t thrown about the room or anything, he shook it.  
“We good now?” Keith asked.  
“Yeah, we’re good.” Lance smiled gently, then let go of his hand. They stood awkwardly staring at each other for a couple more seconds before he broke the silence.  
“So you, uh, want a drink or something? We got a fully stocked bar down the hall.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck a little nervously. What the hell is going on? I’m never nervous.  
“Thanks, but I don’t drink. I could go for something to eat, though. I’m in Cuba for two months, and have nowhere to be but here,” Keith said nonchalantly.  
Lance was elated. He’d have this guy to himself for two whole months. It blew Keith being straight-edge right out of the water.  
“Yeah, that works to. We can hang out in the living room and I’ll get Samuel to get us some food.” He reached to put his hand on his back to guide him from the room, but found he was a little too scared to touch him. It wasn’t that he thought Keith would hurt him, it was more he thought Keith would be weirded out. Lance wasn’t used to this, feeling uncertain around someone he liked. He normally knew whether he could score (it was almost always a guarantee), but with him it was different. He was too stoic to read.  
The two left the gym and Lance led them further down the hall and into a grand living space, furnished with a humongous white couch and a TV wider than Keith was tall. It was almost like a movie theater in there.  
“You can sit wherever, do you wanna watch something?” Lance was so eager to please he was almost disgusted with himself.  
“Uh, sure,” Keith said. He sat at the furthest end of the couch, of course making the whole situation weird. If Lance sat too close, he would look desperate. But God, did he want to sit close.  
He sat three cushions over, figuring that was the minimum distance they could have between them that would keep it from getting creepy. He grabbed a remote from a whole mess of them and turned the TV on. Some soap was on, probably one of his mamá’s shows, and he started channel surfing. He finally settled on some old cartoon of a dog chasing a cat.  
“Is this good?” He asked.  
“Yeah,” Keith answered.  
The air grew stale quite fast until Keith finally broke it.  
“Weren’t you going to ask for food?”  
“Oh! Yeah, yeah, be right back.” Lance jumped out of his seat and ran to the intercom by the door.  
“Samuel, can you bring Keith and I some snacks to the first floor living room, please?” A fuzzy ‘yes sir’ was answered back, and Lance turned around and pointed finger guns at Keith.  
“Snacks are on the way,” He said, raising his eyebrows.  
“Nice.” Keith attempted a smile, but it came across super forced. Lance’s palms began to sweat as he walked back over to his spot and sat down. He had no idea what to say, but couldn’t let the quiet keep going. Silence was the player’s killer.  
“So, uh, you said you have nowhere else to be? That means you’re only in Cuba to teach me to fight?” He asked.  
“Pretty much.” C’mon man.  
“Makes me feel pretty special. Maybe I can take you on a tour of all the cool places around. I know this country like the back of my hand.” He wiggled his fingers around, hoping to get some kind of emotion from the other man. Instead, he was just met with the same bored look.  
“Sounds fun,” Keith said. He wasn’t even looking at Lance. It was killing him.  
“Look, man, if you don’t wanna hang out we don’t have to. I just figured, if we’re gonna spend two months together, we should probably get to know each other a little better.”  
“I think so too. That’s why I said yes.”  
“But you don’t seem happy about it at all. It looks like this is just a chore to you.” Keith finally looked back at him.  
“Well, I am being paid to be here,” He said. It was a worse hit than any he had taken in the gym. Lance’s heart sank, and he just turned dejectedly in his seat.  
“Yeah. Okay, I get it.” He crossed his arms and sunk into the couch, trying so hard to hide his disappointment. He heard Keith shift in his seat and could feel his eyes on him.  
“Wait, that came out wrong. I just. I didn’t want to be too excited or anything. I have no idea how I’m supposed to act in a situation like this.” He scooted closer to Lance, not taking his eyes off him. Lance looked up at him.  
“We can just act like friends. Hang out and stuff.” And fuck every once in a while.  
“Yeah. That sounds good.” They smiled at each other, and right as maybe something more could have happened, Samuel walked in with a tray of snacks and a bottle of wine and water.  
“Here is the food you asked for, Master Lance,” He said, placing the tray on the coffee table.  
Lance cursed under his breath, swearing he’d get a bell for this guy to wear.  
“Thank you, Samuel. That’ll be all,” Lance said through clenched teeth.  
They began to dig in, Lance pouring himself a glass of wine first and then grabbing the cheese puffs, Keith going straight for the chips and nearly tearing the bag open. Training must make him really hungry.  
Lance leaned back into his chair, making the recliner pop out. He puts his glass in a cup holder and watched as Keith devoured several chips at once. He wanted to ask what his deal was, but at the same time was having too much fun looking as this seemingly super serious guy ate like a starving pig.  
Finally, when he had nearly finished the bag, Lance was struggling too hard to keep from laughing.  
“Dude, are you okay? Do they not feed you at home?” He asked, wiping a tear from his face.  
“Huh?” Keith asked, seemingly obvious to the show he just put on. He looked down at his crumb covered lap, put his hand in front of his face, and a wave of realization washed over him. He turned a deep shade of red and quickly wrapped up the tattered remains of his chip bag.  
“Sorry.”  
“For what? If you’re hungry, you’re hungry, dude. Plus that was, like, the first shred of humanity I’ve seen from you all day,” Lance joked. He turned his attention back to the TV.  
“Mind if I put on a movie in Spanish? I can put on subtitles for you.”  
“Sure.” The answer was so quiet Lance almost didn't hear it.  
“Hey, you alright?” Before he got an answer, his mamá walked in, with her big hair and even bigger personality. She was, of course, shouting.  
“¡Hola mi hijo hermoso! ¿Es esto el hombre de Los Leones Rojos?” Hello my beautiful sun! Is this the man from The Red Lions?  
Lance put his face in his hands. He knew she was bound to show up eventually, he just didn’t expect it so soon. He loved his mamá dearly, but she could be incredibly overwhelming, especially to someone like Keith.  
“Sí, Mamá. Él sólo habla inglés. Por favor, nosotros estábamos en el medio de algo-” Yes, Mommy. He only speaks English. Please, we were in the middle of something-  
“Ah, sí, sí. Hello, I’m Selena, Lance’s mother.” She sauntered over to Keith, who had been standing stock straight since she walked in. She held out her hand and he shook it graciously.  
“Hello ma’am, I’m Keith Kogane, from the Red Lions. Your home is lovely,” He said. He was being shockingly more polite than he was when he first met Lance, which pissed him off a little. This was now officially his home, after all…  
“Ay, gracias. His father had it made back when he was a little boy,” Selena said, grabbing Lance’s cheek and tugging it lightly.  
“Mamá, detente.” Mom, stop it. He pried her off his face, but then she just sat next to him, confirming his worst nightmare that she wasn’t leaving anytime soon.  
“So, how has training been going? I heard a lot of noise coming from across the hall. Lots of screams and bangs,” She said with a laugh.  
Lance blushed furiously and scowled at her. “It went fine, we’re fine, he’s a good teacher. Now can you please-”  
“You’re a good teacher he says! That’s the first time I’ve ever heard him say something nice about a teacher he’s had his whole life. When he was little, he used to get in so much trouble at school.”  
His mom just kept going on and on, but Keith was listening intently to every word. He paid attention and never looked away from her, responding just when he should. It was almost creepy, like he was a little robot or something.  
“Mamá, por favor. Estamos tratando de hablar de negocios ahora mismo.” Mom, please. We're trying to talk about business stuff right now.  
Immediately after he said that, Selena stiffened up. She stopped talking and looked at him.  
“Yo veo. Te dejaré solo entonces.” I see. I’ll leave you alone then.  
Lance felt bad doing that to his mom, who he knew only had good intentions, but there was no way to get her to leave otherwise. The woman could talk for hours if given the chance, and Lance didn’t have hours.  
She left the room, and Keith let out a breath he had been holding.  
“What was that all about, man? You were so polite it was a little freaky, especially after hanging out with you all day and you’re, like. Really blunt,” Lance said. He scratched his neck, afraid he might have offended Keith.  
“In my family, respecting your elders is the most important rule. It’s held above almost everything else,” Keith said. He hadn’t looked away from the door yet.  
“What’s held the highest then?”  
Then he looked at Lance. “Loyalty.”  
“Oh, yeah, we have a pretty strict policy regarding that too. I remember this one time-”  
Lance was cut short by Keith leaning over, grabbing him by the back of his neck, and kissing him. Lance had no idea how to react, so he just kept his eyes wide open and looked at the other man until he pulled away.  
“Wh-what?” Lance asked breathlessly.  
“Do you wanna do this?” Keith asked. No hesitation, no expression change. It was kinda hot.  
“Uh, yes. Yes.” Lance nodded vigorously. He grabbed Keith’s hand and dragged him to the door. Keith followed easily, almost taking the lead at points.  
“My-my room is the last door on the left.” At this point, Lance was the one being pulled around. Keith quickly made his way there and opened the door. The bed was made and the lights were off. Golden rays of sunshine still slide beneath the curtains, but they were tinted with orange.  
Evening already?  
Keith towed Lance to the bed then threw him down on it. Lance was still very confused as Keith climbed on him to straddle him. He took off his shirt, cast it to the floor, then leaned down and started to kiss him, hard.  
Lance pulled away to gasp for air and ask some pressing questions.  
“Dude, what’s happening?”  
“We don’t have to define it right now,” was all Keith said in response. Lance didn’t know how to respond, but of course he didn’t want this to stop, so he just pulled Keith back into a deeper kiss. They made out for a while before Keith slipped his hand over Lance’s chest.  
He sat up slightly to undo his belt buckle. He undid it slowly, making sure there were no objections, but if anything it made Keith more impatient, and he even started helping Lance.  
“Whoa, somebody’s eager,” he said with a smirk.  
He just grunted in return, ripping his own belt from his pants. He struggled with figuring out how to get his pants off while also being on top of someone, but Lance knew what to do. He flipped them over, so now Keith was lying down, and he was standing in between his legs. By this point he was so hard he didn’t ask what to do anymore, he just went with his instincts.  
Lance leaned down and started to pepper Keith’s neck with kisses while simultaneously starting to grind into him. He heard a muffled gasp escape from the man under him and smiled. He slid his hands down to his hips to keep him in place. After about a minute or two of going slow, he picked up his pace and starting biting his neck, collar bones, chest, anything in his mouth’s immediate reach. The gold tooth was more than just a showpiece.  
By now Keith was moaning, not too loud, not where Lance wanted him yet. He wanted to coax him out of his obvious comfort zone, open him up more.  
One of Lance’s hands left Keith’s hip and slipped between their crotches. He stopped moving his hips, much to Keith’s dismay, but not for long. Lance slid his hand up and down Keith’s clothed bulge, gaining more and more noises from Keith. He liked his partners noisy, and getting this lion to roar was probably going to be his greatest achievement ever.  
After he felt like he had teased him enough, Lance took his hand from Keith and tugged on the waistline of his underwear. Boxer briefs like his, but red.  
“This okay?” He asked.  
“‘Course,’” Keith breathed out. He had his arms wrapped around Lance’s shoulders, nearly clawing into his skin. Lance didn’t mind a bit, and used the extra help to lift him up slightly to slip the underwear off. He was shocked to find the area underneath almost totally smooth. Did he expect this to happen?  
Lance must have been staring motionless for too long, because Keith started to move away.  
“What’re you looking at?” He asked. He looked mad, which was almost funny considering the circumstances.  
“It’s just, totally shaved down here. I like it,” He responded. Lance slid a hand down Keith’s torso and stopped at the base of his cock. Keith shuddered in reply.  
All these feelings rushed into Lance really fast, too fast, combining with the wine he had drunk, and he began to black out. He tried to snap himself out of it, not wanting to forget this, but next thing he knew there was sun streaming through the bottom of his curtains again. He was lying flat on his stomach in his bed, naked, and was experiencing extreme deja vu. He slid his right arm down and felt someone next to him. Lance froze, but turned and saw the back end of a mullet, and unfroze. He slid closer to Keith and put his arm around him tentatively, waiting to see if there would be reciprocation.  
There was.  
Keith grabbed Lance’s arm and slide it tighter across him, and whether it was a conscious decision or not, Lance ran with it and snuggled up next to him. His head was pounding, but his heart was too. The deja vu was broken. This was new.


End file.
